Giggles
Giggles is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy. Character Bio Giggles is a pink chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking on her face, a white belly marking on her torso, and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with Petunia, ice skating, and has a sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. Giggles is one of the primary characters and the only girl of the four. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created, along with Cuddles and Shifty. She appears to be allergic to roses, which is revealed in her Valentines Smoochie. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging, kissing, and playing with the other characters. However, she does not really seem to be compatible with Disco Bear, as she hates when he constantly hits on her, though not as much as Petunia. She very well could be the most popular character amongst the tree friends as she gets along with almost every character, with a few obvious exceptions like Lifty and Shifty. She is best friends with Petunia, as they are often seen around each other in numerous episodes. They are also one of the few friendships who are never once appear to dislike or be even slightly annoyed by each other. In the episode Every Litter Bit Hurts, Giggles is shown to be an environmentalist, as she constantly gets mad at Lumpy for doing things that harms the environment, such as dumping the trash in his garbage truck into a lake, tossing dynamite into the lake to catch fish, and cutting down a tree just to make a toothpick. She is also considered to be a damsel in distress. When she is in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. For example, in From Hero to Eternity, Splendid explodes Cuddles and ruptures Giggles' eardrums. In another example, he accidentally decapitates her in Helping Helps when her head slammed into a tree branch, while Splendid tried to rescue her from a flood. But on occasion, she can act as the hero, as seen in Dunce Upon a Time, where she tries but fails to rescue the other characters from a gruesome fate and ends up killing Giant Lumpy. Her deaths usually involve being crushed, impaled, sliced, some form of heat, and her chest or her head (mostly being sliced off or having something ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade, in which her face is sliced off by a sign and lemonade is spat in her face. Despite this, she does not die in the aforementioned episode. Giggles' kill count is surprisingly high as she receives numerous side kills with Splendid in From Hero to Eternity and Wrath of Con. Even though she has just as many deaths as Cuddles and Toothy, she survives in far more episodes then any of the other characters who rarely survive. In the internet shorts she survives Tongue Twister Trouble, Happy Trails Pt. 1, Eyes Cold Lemonade, Water Way to Go, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Let It Slide, Blind Date, We're Scrooged!, Swelter Skelter, I Nub You, Put Your Back Into It, Spare Tire, and Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (Debatable). In the TV series she survives Ipso Fatso, Concrete Solution, As You Wish, Dunce Upon a Time, A Change of Heart, Chew Said a Mouthful, Wipe Out!, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, and From Hero to Eternity (Debatable). She also survives in Milk Pong, YouTube Copyright School, Blood Donor, Star Kringle, Oh Xmas Tree, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, Sight Kringle, and the HTF Break Shorts Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, and Butter Me Up. Gallery Giggles Genoa vs Mime Sampdoria.jpg|Giggles (Genoa) vs Mime (Sampdoria) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Chipmunks